


Kustard's First Date

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anxiety Disorder, Bad Puns, First Date, Fluffy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, kustard - Freeform, papcest - Freeform, police papyri, sancest, scientist sanses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Sans finally worked up enough courage to ask Red out on a date Halloween night. This is very fluffy.





	Kustard's First Date

Sans was aware that perhaps maybe he was completely freaking out. After much song and dance he had stepped forward and asked his friend Red out on a date. Red and his brother Edge were the Sans and Papyrus of an Alternate Universe known as Underfell. When the machine was fixed they had left their rotted, hated world behind and moved in with Sans and his Papyrus in the original Timeline known as Undertale. A year had gone by and it was not the easiest, their world had been a Kill or be Killed and breaking that mentality was not an easy job but with Undertale’s Timeline stabilized there was no fear of resets. Edge had joined the Police Force alongside Papyrus and they were quickly rising in ranks as fair, incorruptible and admired Officers of the Law. Red himself was reigniting his passion with Science once more. He alongside Sans and Alphys were innovating and improving the Scientific and Technological world. 

Suddenly realizing he had become distracted Sans once more began his pacing and mapping out his dating plan. His brother insisted on this. He knew Red would not appreciate a fancy restaurant or anything like that finding the atmosphere to be uncomfortable and obnoxious. Grillby’s was a similarity in both worlds one of few that they have/had enjoyed much. Talking about another monster thriving Grillby’s Restaurant was booming, both Humans and Monsters from all over Ebott went there for fun, food and alcohol. Booking the top booth (a favor Sans had called in) He planned to wine and dine or well beer and burger his date. The atmosphere was friendly and warm so the chance of Red having a relapse was low hopefully sometimes the triggers could be as simple as a a word or action.

Unfortunately even a year was not enough to fully heal the Underfell brothers. Sometimes something small and seemingly insignificant would trigger an out pouring of defense and aggressive magic from one of the brothers. Images or flashes of an enemy that had hurt them, or an innocent Monster caught in the wrong place in the wrong time but sacrifices had to be made. Usually removing them from the situation and in Reds case talking in a soothing reassuring voice calmed him. 

Tonight was Halloween their first Halloween and wasn’t that fun to explain why their were naked skeletons hanging as decorations from peoples houses. Papyrus and Edge were going out to help escort Toriel and Frisk, while they were out Trick or Treating. Sans’s costume was both to show some class for their date and a pun. He was dressed in cleanly and a bit upscale clothes with a note taped to his shirt saying Apology, for those that don’t get it he is dressed as a Formal Apology. 

*knock knock* “Sans you done in there?” hearing Reds voice Sans quickly straightened himself out and opened the door and laughed. Red was in his usual outfit of a leather black and red jacket, red turtle neck, black basketball shorts and sneakers but taped to HIS chest was a teabag. He was dressed as a TEABAG.  
“What? Edge wouldn’t let me put a douche there so a teabag it is” Red smirked winking an eye light “and if anyone has a problem looks like I got myself a formal apology”.   
‘why had I been nervous’ Sans thought to himself holding his elbow out for Red to hold. “ I apologize formally for keeping you waiting” Sans said in his most snobbish voice receiving a loud cackle in return “ I know a short cut to where were going so hang tight” with a quick turn they appeared in the alley close to Grillby’s new joint. Seems humans weren’t to fond of people appearing in front of them much less two skeletons, he’d be rich if he had one gold for every time a human called him the reaper and ran.

Flashing a smile or in Red’s case a smirk at Aaron, Grillby’s new bouncer, they walked right in ignoring the line, it felt good to be a regular. Man was it packed in there, the lights colored shades of orange and red with fake bats hanging from the ceiling. Music was playing from the old fashion radio in the back and everyone looked like they were having a good time. 

“SANS AND RED HEY!”  
“Sansy! Big Guy Yo!”  
“BOOF”  
“Tell us good one!”

“What do you think Red got a Halloween theme jokes?” looking over to his date Sans called out.   
“Yea I got one, what did the reaper’s therapist say to the reaper? What do you mean this is our last session?” laughing loudly Red walked over the their “Reserved” booth. Some of the patrons got it others were a bit confused but they all laughed anyway, it was nice seeing Red smiling he had noticeablycome a long way. They didn’t truly know where Red and his brother came from but it wasn’t hard to tell they had had it bad. Shaking his head fondly Sans joined his date at their booth which was prettied up with a small jack o lantern candle.

“So Grillbs huh?” Red asked picking his teeth looking at the menu. Startled Sans second guessed himself. “Good choice, Great grub and the booze a’int watered just how I like it.” Red flicked his eye lights at Sans. Truthfully he was terrified Sans had so much going for him and Red believed himself worthless. “What can I say I’m a simple man with simple needs” Shrugging off his previous nervousness Sans and Red engaged in a great debate over one of their newest projects. When the food arrived served by Grillby personally who was for once showing his mouth and smiling (and looking exactly like the jack o lantern on the table) they began to dig in. 

After they had eaten and and drank their fill Sans and Red stood to leave when the door to Grillby’s was kicked open. 

“Nyeh heh heh! Make way for the Masters of Trick or Treating!” in came Papyrus followed by a satisfied looking Edge carrying what looked like Santa’s sack worth of candy, a giggling Toriel and a quickly signing Frisk wiggling their eyebrows. Toriel had dressed as a witch with hat and broom even a fake wart on her nose. Papyrus and Edge were dressed in a uniform similar to their work clothes but torn and coated in fake blood, they had dressed as zombies. 

Hearing a choked noise behind him Sans quickly looked back to find Red blank eyes and sweating, gasping for breath. “Whoa buddy hold on? Talk to me, come on Red talk to me.” Sans reached over and heard Red mumbling the words no and please not again. Turning his attention back to the group he quickly understood what had affected him so badly. Frisk held in their hand a small toy sword and around their neck was one of the Papyri’s scarf, they had dressed as a ninja. Perhaps they had asked one of the papyrus to borrow their scarf to appear more mysterious but all he could see was a blood covered Papyrus, a toy blade and a scarf floating in the breeze. 

Grabbing Red, Sans quickly short-cutted them to a remote area in case Red lashed out. He knew the best place to, the second part of his dating plan. The area where they had surfaced so many years ago from the underground. Sans quickly began whispering reassurances to Red that he and his brother were no longer in Underfell they were on the surface in Undertale. Edge was safe and unharmed he was thriving and even in a loving relationship with Sans’s own brother and they were complete cinnamon rolls always checking their respective dating handbooks for what to do next, they had only recently tried hand holding. Feeling the shaking lessen slowly and the breathing calm Sans softly cradled Red’s face and tilted his face upward so their eyes would meet. 

“Fuck Sans I’m sorry I ruined our date, guess I’m the one that should have been an apology” Red grimaced trying to turn his face away but Sans wouldn’t let him.  
“Listen to me right now Red, the point of the date was for us to spend time together and we did, we had good laughs and great food. We spent time together and enjoyed ourselves. You have done so well with your flashbacks and this was a minor hiccup, you did NOT ruin our date if anything you sped it up a bit” smiling gently sans tilted Reds face further up point him skyward. “I planned to bring us here after we ate. Away from the noise of the city so we could do something we both always dreamed of doing. Looking at the real stars with someone we loved.”

Slowly their heads turned to face each other their eye lights met and they leaned forward brushing their mouths softly. Blushing his name sake Red took control of the kiss he had wanted this for so long. Opening his mouth he licked at Sans’s teeth asking for permission which was quickly granted. Tongues intertwined and arms clasped tightly on backs pushing themselves closer. They sat under the Stars, on the surface, safe and in love. In the morning they would explain what happened but right now all that mattered was each other’s taste on their tongue and their bodies interlaced . The past was behind them and it was time to look forward to a bright future together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for silverryu25 on tumblr for being one of my sweetest kindest followers and i wanted to show my appreciation. Putting here so more people can enjoy it to. Follow me on Tumblr i'm DamnedXFate please do not follow me if you are younger then 18 my Tumblr is mature content.
> 
> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
